


你知道吗阿克斯这个地方还不错

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 加了十二层恋爱滤镜的洛思和费恩的双独狼之旅。Totally a love story between two lone wolves Lohse and Fane.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 基于神界原罪2  
> 盗贼费恩×双手战士洛思  
> 双独狼预警  
> 瞎编乱造预警  
> AO3不能从第0章开始，我浑身难受（不是。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 洛思和费恩对彼此的了解从此变得更加深入和全面。

  


01

  


# 了解

洛思再次睁开眼睛时，几乎分不清自己所见光景的虚实。

她抬头，头上是高而阔的刻着浮雕的穹顶，透过天窗能看见璀璨的星河；她迈步，脚下地面光洁平整，面前一排排的石质书架一眼望不到尽头；她呼吸，纸页和墨水的清香裹着纯净秘源的味道扑鼻而来。

这儿有点像无名岛上的七神学院，那个诱他们满怀希望地前往、却在鬼门关走了一遭的七神学院。但又完全不是。

是死地与活地的区别。七神学院是死的，而这个地方富有生气。

这里就连空气之中都仿佛流淌着浓郁的秘源，或许从架子上随便抽本书，搅起的源力都强过被达莉丝抽干的那口秘源之井。

更要紧的是，洛思对于这里的一切都莫名其妙地感到熟悉，来到这里竟然像是回到了家。

她恍然想起，自己前一刻还在复仇女神号那间隐秘且奢靡的卧室里，握着费恩嶙峋的手骨；身体里随着血液一同奔淌不息的秘源，也有来自费恩的那一缕。

原来是这样。

洛思几乎落下泪来。

旅途中费恩曾无数次自豪并手舞足蹈地向她描绘过的，永生者当年的灿烂文明，此时此刻竟然就在她的眼前，触手可及。这里是费恩的学院，是他四千年前的家。他在温存时刻全无保留地向洛思交出自己秘源和生命的掌控权，然后带着她回到了这里。

费恩？费恩？！

洛思迫切地想念起自己的四脸骷髅恋人来，四下张望着寻找他的身影。可一转眼，她的注意力就被身旁书架上的一排书吸引了去。

架上其他书都是印刷装订的流水线产物，看上去就是图书馆的普通馆藏，而这一排却显然出自手工，书脊上手写着一些奇形怪状的永生者文字，以及编号1到19——看来人类神在造字的时候偷懒了，永生者的数字编号她竟然都能认得出来。

洛思想起费恩在旅途中不停地记录着所见所闻，写成了一本比百科全书更加细致和浪漫的笔记，那这些册子会不会是费恩当年在学院写的笔记呢？在强烈的好奇心驱使之下，洛思走近，抽出了一本翻看起来。

当然，数字以外的永生者文字对于新生代绿维珑人来说就像画一样，洛思根本看不出什么所以然。而就在她捧着笔记看得一头雾水正欲放弃时，费恩的声音忽地远远传来。

“嗨，亲爱的，你想把我怎么样都没问题，但能不能请你……尊重我的知识？”

洛思呼吸一滞。

长期与脑内宾客相处的经历，让洛思对声音的源头格外敏感。平日里费恩没戴面具时，说话声音会直接响在她的脑海里，这是个亡灵非常擅长的小把戏。可刚才，费恩的声音通过空气传来，钻进了她的耳朵。建筑空旷，她甚至还听见了回声。

这是又把面具戴上了吗？

洛思有些不悦，她觉得费恩该再对他的骨头有点信心。这骷髅之前明明还能坦然地与她拥吻，情至深处为什么反而畏缩？在复仇女神号的卧室里也是，现在更是。既然都已经带着她回到了家，为什么就是不肯用原本的样子与她温存？那样难道不是可以更加亲……

原本的样子。

洛思愣住了。费恩跟她讲过，绿维珑没有任何生物一生下来就直接是一堆骨头的，他原本的样子根本就不是骷髅。这么大个事儿她怎么就给忘了？

那么现在，她好像明白接下来会发生什么事了。她于是望向那声音传来的方向，在一次短暂而又漫长的眨眼之后看见了费恩。不是骷髅，没有面具，不是某个模糊的戴兜帽的人影，她看见了费恩本人。

那人在图书馆另一头敞着门的书房里，斜倚在宽大的石桌上，姿态优美得仿佛蜥蜴人贵族，却又不像蜥蜴人那样有利爪和关节上的尖刺，也不像精灵高出人类好几个头，不长翅膀，也不长角，只是瘦削而挺拔，如竹一般。可真是……美丽却毫无压迫感。并且他身旁悬浮着一支与他那面具风格十分相似的四头法杖，还有几本厚书，甚至还有笔和笔记本在他秘源之力的精准控制之下不停地写，衬得他学者和神秘者的气质越发迷人。

迷人的永生学者费恩先生正戏谑而宠溺地朝洛思笑着，在两人视线相交之后，又向着她张开了双臂。这哪是要别人尊重知识的架势？看样子他方才指责洛思乱翻书本只是个幌子，怪她被旁的东西勾引了去，没有第一时间看见自己才是真的。

洛思把本子放回原处，然后像支离弦的击倒箭一样狠狠撞进了费恩的怀抱里。

费恩倒是没有被她这一下子给撞倒，但他周围那些漂浮物却在两人胸膛相贴那一瞬间噼噼啪啪全落了地。

洛思仰起脸看费恩。他的样子总体十分温柔：灰蓝色的皮肤干净且细腻，在图书馆的明灯下微微发着光，浅得几乎发白的金发柔软垂顺，看上去手感很棒，让人想摸。洛思觉得自己快要溺亡在费恩的怀中——如果不是费恩面露难色的话。

是怨自己扑过来间接地撞掉了他的笔记吗？

可洛思不太懂他为什么此时还在写笔记，而且还是写学院里的笔记，难道永生者也讲究当一天和尚撞一天钟？并且还要让这口钟飘起来、自动响？

“真神奇，你以前搞研究都是这样搞的吗？亲爱的？”洛思问。

费恩几乎是在她话音落下的同时就打开了话匣子，并且不出两句半就让洛思觉得这人不论是当永生者还是当骷髅都一个德行：“当然不，这样太消耗秘源了，我以前基本上还是趴桌子用手写。但是你知道吗，从上古时期开始生物就有各种各样的求偶仪式，永生者虽然不像其他动物那样有一个明显并且共通的行为模式，也没有发情期……但……还是有一些大致可以看作求偶行为的……那个……在心仪的对象面前展现自己的魅……”

洛思非常直接地感受到了费恩的紧张。

“……我就想耍个帅，没耍好，实在没什么经验，对不起。”他说。

他像卡了壳的机器一样，费了好大劲才从身侧收回了张开的双臂，却不知道接下来该把双手放在哪儿。他的左手在她身后上上下下挪了几圈，最终落在她的背上不停地抖，右手则在她的发顶悬了一会儿，最终缩回去挠了挠他自己的头，把原本柔顺服帖的头发抓了个乱七八糟。

“听我说，洛思。事实上你刚刚拿的那一本，嗯……如果我没看错的话，是我以前一些研究课题的最初蓝图，就是猜想啊、研究计划之类的。我喜欢把手稿装订起来做成类似纪念册那样的东西，从进入学院开始一直都在做，订好的一共有19本，第20本当时还在攒。但到世界帷幕那篇我就再也没有机会继续下去了……我其实做梦都没想到我还会回到这里来。”

费恩一边说，一边局促地看着洛思。

那双温润的蓝眼睛此刻清澈见底，没有一丝阴霾，仿佛她体内的恶魔都识相地回避了此等场面。她面色红润，朱唇微启，肩头随着呼吸规律地起伏着，带动着精致的锁骨在蕾丝领口若隐若现……她是这么的漂亮，而且诱人，在此时此地，只为了他。可他却感到一股深深的挫败感。

“我在学院做过大大小小千八百个课题，再加上变成亡灵之后做的，那就更多了，从天体运动到蚯蚓的习性，什么都有。但我必须承认，就是没有哪个题目叫‘当我带着我珍爱的朋友回到过去的家园时，我该如何取悦对方’的……”

“朋友？”洛思故作讶异地问。

“是的，朋友，我想不到什么别的词能比‘朋友’更适合形容我们——两个互相扶持一路走来的旅人。”费恩认真地回答着，并且不忘逻辑上要严密，“哦，可能普通朋友之间不做爱，或许我们是一种特殊的朋友关系……嗯我是说，我想要和你做爱，很想，但我脑子里还没有相关方法论。这可真扫兴。”

尽管费恩左一个右一个话题跳得飞快，洛思也还是明白了他想说什么。其实费恩一直都是这样，在熟悉的领域里他意气风发，而遇到不会的他就坦白承认自己不行，然后尝试系统地去学习，从零分学到满分。这很酷没错，但有些事情不是这样，至少谈恋爱这件事不该是这样。

洛思摇摇头：“你错啦，费恩。”犯了只有聪明又克制的人才会犯的错。

做爱就像作词谱曲一样，是个情感迸发的过程，用不着提前沙盘推演，做完也不用写总结报告，舒服就行了。被突发的性爱打个措手不及并不是扫兴，写个计划书一步一步照做才扫兴。

费恩挑了挑眉：“我错了吗？”他迅速回想自己刚刚说过的话，并不觉得哪里出了什么漏洞。

“是的你错了！我听见你说你想和我做爱，就有点儿兴奋，所以真抱歉，后面你说了什么我全都没听见。你错就错在，不应该在这句话之后还继续说话。”洛思狡黠地笑弯了眼睛。

为了把钻进牛角尖儿里的费恩拉出来，她在黑白纵横的棋盘上下了一颗红棋：你非要说你没有相关方法论所以手足无措的话，我权当没听见，我只听见你想和我做爱，那么我们做就是了，此外一句话都不用多说，都是多余。

聪明人简直一点就透。费恩只楞了一下，然后就跟着她一起笑了起来，笑三秒钟前还畏手畏脚的那个自己。

洛思这时忽然注意到费恩其实是下垂嘴角，不笑的时候就真的没有笑相，不管讲什么话题都像在开学术研讨会，可一旦笑起来就……很要命了。像春天冰雪融化而成的涓涓溪流，像悬崖峭壁的岩缝里盛放的花。

她瞬间把方才种种都抛到了脑后，近乎痴迷地将手伸向费恩棱角分明的脸庞，轻抚他的耳廓、脸颊、唇瓣，惹得他呼吸都粗重了几分。

费恩歪歪头，缓慢地蹭着洛思的手心。碎发搔着她掌心的软肉，让她心里都跟着在发痒。

心一痒，身体就忍不住跟着动了起来。

她踮了踮脚尖，吻住了费恩的唇。费恩温热的，柔软的，颤抖的……唇。

随着嘴唇一起贴到费恩身上去的，是整整一个她。她双臂环上费恩的颈，指尖在他细软的发丝间穿梭，抚过他后颈处凸起的骨节，又顺着领口钻进去一点点，流连于那里面光滑细腻的皮肤。

她睁开眼偷偷地看费恩，发现对方同样在看着自己。半垂的眼帘将他的眼珠儿遮去一半，可余下的那一半仍然黑而亮，就像装进了整个夜空。

四目相对，费恩害羞地眨了眨眼，然后逃也似的将眼睛闭了起来。

这体验跟之前那一次亲吻真的太不一样了。

洛思发誓她不是在说骷髅费恩不好，只是，比起冰凉的骨骼，有温度的肉体给予她的反馈过于真实和刺激,费恩说得果然没错。她开始庆幸自己接受了这个风险颇高的邀约，不然她怎么也不会想到，这个被知识武装到牙齿的灵魂竟然拥有这样一具美丽鲜活的身体。

洛思最后轻轻咬了咬费恩的下唇，又伸出舌尖舔了舔，才舍得把这个吻结束。她还沉浸在激情余韵中难以自拔，一只手还隔着衣料抚着他那恰到好处的胸肌，感受着他有力的心跳，并试图解他的扣子，却听他突然说：

“哦对了，还有一件事！我这个样子行吗？如果你更喜欢和同类做，我就去找个面具……”

洛思后悔地心想刚才自己就该一口把他这张破嘴给咬下来。

“那么你觉得我这个样子行吗？”洛思不沉浸了，清醒了，从他身上下来，叉着腰问。

“噢！当然行，你太美了亲爱的……”费恩有理有据地把她从头到脚夸了一遍，“但我不是因为你好看才想和你做爱，事实上我根本不能理解见色起意者的思路。我只是……无需任何理由地爱着你，而你恰好这么好看。”

洛思现在意识到了，脑子里缺根弦也不是没好处，至少不管多肉麻难以开口的表白，只要费恩是这么想的，他就能坦然地说出来。

可是，但凡他把这些话换到他自己身上想想，他就能发现自己担忧着的问题，答案其实是那么的简单。可他怎么就是，想都不肯那样去想呢？

“我一样爱你，所以很高兴能和真实的你在一起啊。”更何况永生者费恩简直比骷髅费恩还要迷人，他照照镜子就该知道了。

费恩想了一会儿才释然地点了点头，然后二话不说把离了他半步远的洛思抱了起来，让她重新贴到自己身上，意思是请她当刚才那小插曲没发生过。洛思于是撒着欢儿把他推倒在了他自己的办公桌上，把桌面上码得整整齐齐的资料纸张挤得四散纷飞。或许那里面有他珍贵的手稿，有他辗转周折才收集到的数据，有让他最终成为众矢之的的关于世界帷幕的研究报告……她假装不知道，捧着费恩的脸又吻了下去。而这时候费恩也不再讲究什么尊重知识了，他心想，随它去吧。

  


  


费恩觉得自己着了火。

一团火从他的头顶一路烧到脚后跟，他像具被焚烧的尸体那样在火中颤动，蜷曲，他的双臂不自主地收紧，严丝合缝地箍住洛思的身体。洛思既是那个纵火的坏蛋，也是他灭火急需的水源——众所周知，欲火也是一种火。

他恍惚地想起，刚刚登上复仇女神号那一天，他们在屏风后面也吻成一团。当时洛思的行动和今天其实差不多，可引发的反应怎么就……差别这么大？这一次他有些招架不住。

费恩被她灵巧的舌头撬开牙关，挤进口中，可这回他的口腔不再是一只无知无觉的骨头笼子了，他的黏膜健全而敏感。他含住洛思的舌尖，感到这条扭动的小舌头湿热香甜，并且很有力。他从前就对活泼好动的洛思很是着迷，从她身上他能感受到生命在律动，而今天，此时此地，他从她的舌尖开始，再一次体会这种活力。

他试着回吻，遵从着他身为哺乳动物的本能，像幼兽汲取乳汁那样，一下一下吮着洛思的舌头。洛思似乎很满意他的反应，不断加深着这个吻，后来又以退为进，诱费恩深入。

只是如此几个来回之后，费恩开始感到喘不过气来，甚至越竭力地呼吸，就越是上气不接下气，他被洛思的气息包围着，无处可退。他仍然在想，这不可能，洛思又不是火元素，她送来的气息里没理由含氧量这么低，但他已经无暇进行下一步的思考，他的头很晕。

洛思却也比他好不到哪去，他们唇舌交缠的靡音之中夹杂着她粗重的喘息声，她纤细而凹凸有致的身体在费恩的怀中小幅地扭动着。

费恩膨胀了起来，各种意义上的。

很难说是时运不齐还是老天开眼，今天两人穿的都不是盔甲，洛思回到船上就换上了她最漂亮的裙子，费恩则是穿着他从前的丝质长袍。隔着几层薄薄的料子，她柔软的双乳挤在他的前胸，他的雄性器官顶在她的腿间。仰躺着的费恩一低头就能从洛思的领口看见些让人血脉贲张的画面，而洛思光是从那个坚硬的轮廓就感受到了费恩的激动。

热，浑身的热都被衣服裹住散不掉，热得叫人发疯。

“嘿，”洛思吮了口费恩的耳垂，在他耳边道，“我们差不多就……”

我们差不多就把衣服脱了吧。

她想这么说，却没成想话说一半费恩突然浑身剧烈地颤了一下，从牙缝儿里挤出了一声……呻吟？费恩平时的嗓音清脆爽朗，而这一声听上去几乎有些色情。

抓到他的敏感点了。

洛思于是坏心眼儿地伸出舌头又去舔他的耳廓，可费恩却不肯躺平继续任她调戏了，扭头挣脱了她甜蜜的折磨，并且手臂攀上她的背，一个翻身便转守为攻，反把她压在了身下。

“到我的回合了！”费恩逼自己忘掉刚才毫无荣耀的狼狈相，思考该对她使点什么坏，才好报那一箭之仇。

“怎么就你的回合了？我说我结束回合了吗？！”

“就是我的回合。”

在自己身下颤抖呻吟的那个费恩逃掉了，洛思颇为不满，可她刚刚调皮捣蛋的笑还挂在脸上没来得及收回，此时是一丝恼怒的表情都做不出来，眼角嘴角不论怎么摆，都像是在撒娇。

栽了，真的栽了。洛思心想自己风情万种一歌手，一个差点成神的人，今天本来安的是不由分说把这骷髅按在床上吃干抹净的心，结果现在她像个十几岁谈恋爱的小姑娘，被对面给迷得七荤八素，浑身都发软。

她屈起手肘把鼻子和嘴从费恩的视野里遮去，想把自己一脸痴相给藏住，可两只像月牙那样弯的笑眼还是暴露了她。

费恩看得一愣一愣的。原来女人在床上，不，在石质书桌上，还可以这么、这么可爱的？她就那样笑着，甚至还遮走了半张笑脸，没有刻意摆出任何勾人的动作，可费恩竟然会觉得自己从头到脚每个器官都被她吸引。

这个发现可能比世界帷幕还要重磅。

世界帷幕毕竟就在那里，只要他肯动脑筋，他总能去发现，他可以站着发现、坐着发现、躺着发现。可在他几乎无穷尽的生命里，能发现洛思在床上，不，桌子上很可爱的概率，是多少兆亿分之一？首先他得恰好生为费恩，而她恰好是洛思，然后他们得一路相遇，相友，相互扶持，相爱，最后他们来到这张桌子上，他看见她的笑。费恩想自己一定要郑重地把这事做个笔记，从时间和空间两个层面去具体算算这个概率，但那要改天，不管哪天，反正绝不会是今天。

他今天忙着呢，他迫切地想尝尝她，进入她，拥有她。

他伸手把洛思遮着脸的胳膊挪开，俯下身吻她因此裸露出来的脖颈。她平日藏在铠甲下未经风吹日晒的皮肤比他研究了解的人类女性皮肤要好得多，又嫩又滑，白皙透着红晕，而且香甜。费恩继续向下，浮躁地拨开一路上遇到的所有障碍物，她蓬松的卷发，她内衣的边沿。他终于明白被感性或者说色欲战胜理性是个什么感觉了。手接触到布料时，费恩用了一毫秒去想，自己是不是应该先向她请示，得到首肯之后再去动她的衣物，可没等想出个结论，他的唇竟然已经吻到了她的乳首。

洛思小声地呜咽着，不成形地抵抗着，一会儿轻推费恩的肩膀，一会儿乱揉他的头发，像没长牙的小奶狗在咬人。费恩努力地用自己沸成一锅粥的脑子想，洛思为什么要反抗，是自己做得太不礼貌了吗？直到那双手不着痕迹地又滑到他的领口，把他的袍子扯下肩头，他才敢确认那并不是反抗，她和自己一样激动和混乱，以至于到肩膀和后脑勺去找他的扣子。

于是他放下心来，继续。

乳房，搁从前费恩用膝关节都能答得出，那是哺乳动物特有的器官，女人的通常由脂肪堆积起来，里面有腺体，用于哺乳，偶尔也有别的用。现在他亲身体验着，才知道那个“别的用”才是真正的妙用。软，比棉田里刚刚收获的棉朵还要软，比枕头里填充的羽毛还要软。费恩埋头在那对乳房之间，不断地揉弄和舔舐，直觉得自己沉进了一汪被祝福过的水里。那水温柔又治愈，但要他的命。

“啊……费恩……”洛思颤抖着，呢喃呼唤着他。

费恩听到自己的名字，抬起头去看洛思，就好像从春梦中被唤醒，醒来就去找梦里他心爱的人。他直起身，把她也拉起来，揽在怀里，一言不发地回以深吻，并就着这个吻继续去剥她的裙子。一点一点从胸下拉到腰，再手臂发力把她整个人托起来，顺利扯到大腿根儿。指尖滑过的地方都温热柔软，他一路摸到了她的大腿内侧去。那里手感滑腻，潮湿，隔着湿透的布，他抚到一条浅浅的沟壑。

这个生理现象费恩也懂得。

如果费恩是个新生代绿维珑生物，他这个时候就该在心里尖叫“七神在上”或者“卢锡安在上”了，可他本身没有任何信仰，没有神明或亡者会来聆听他的声音，他只能叫一声，洛思在上，并强调这是祝她顺利成神，而不是在咒她已死。她活着，以最美丽的方式活着，在他的怀里，做好了准备或者说渴望着接纳他。

费恩本能地咕噜一声咽口水。他口中的涎液绝对不止他一人的，因为他嘴巴一合，喉结上下那么一滚，差点把洛思的小舌头给吞下去。

洛思吃痛，把舌头抽回来草草地终结了这个吻，伸手到费恩后心狠狠地捶了一拳头：“你可真讨厌。”

费恩随便她捶，心想哦，我又讨厌了。这种名叫洛思的女人真是个谜，当初趁一个骷髅毫无防备时突然说喜欢，现在又在一切迹象都表明喜欢的时候说讨厌。

可，真的讨厌吗？

洛思躺回去扭着胯，蹬了几下腿，把裙子褪到脚尖儿上，然后一脚掀飞。费恩看了之后觉得自己方才简直是拖泥带水，而洛思就不一样了，洛思的动作干净利落，并附带很多神奇的功效。他是跪姿，双膝跨在她双腿两侧，她蹬腿的同时用膝盖把他的大腿根儿连带睾丸蹭了个遍，蹭得他像浑身过了电一般酥酥麻麻。他心想亏得自己袍子底下还有外裤内裤，不然吃了她这一招指不定会发生什么丢人的事情。

那刺激劲儿缓了过去，他仍然硬得难受，下边儿帐篷支得老高。他条件反射地粗略算了算仰角，觉得自己这个样子在洛思的角度看上去肯定很滑稽。怕什么来什么，洛思似笑非笑，用热辣却让人后脖颈发凉的目光把那轮廓勾勒了一遍，然后说：“你的裤子鼓鼓囊囊，我怀疑你在这里面藏了一条船。”

一条……好吧，船。

费恩耸了耸肩。

当时他嘴还毒得很，又心急火燎地想去死神海岸，凶巴巴地开了洛思一句玩笑，却没成想风水轮流转。洛思跟他学坏学得倒是快，比学文化知识要快得多。

“我急着要出海呢，快交出来！”洛思伸舌头舔了舔自己的唇角，狡猾地眨巴着眼睛。

这哪是要出海，这是要了永生者的命了。

“交倒是可以交，但我们先说好，这里面没有一条船，只有一条……别的东西……”费恩说着说着自己臊得够呛。

他在洛思赤裸裸的目光注视下，一颗一颗解掉了长袍余下的扣子，任其滑落——想想又把它捡起来交给洛思，示意她把这铺到身子下边去。石桌毕竟粗糙，真动起来他怕桌面磨破她的肌肤。随后手到腰间，他站起身把长裤褪掉，顺手扔到桌下。还剩条内裤，一块布而已，脱下去只用两秒钟。至于鞋袜，早在被推上桌的时候他就蹬掉了。

费恩于是一丝不挂地站在了洛思面前。薄却暗蕴力量的肌肉包裹着那具她熟识的骨骼，线条流畅而完美，没有一丝多余的拐弯。他精瘦，挺拔，显得格外高，像雨后倔强生长的竹子，像林里拔地而起的杉树。

洛思看得心跳失速。

真是一副好似被天国赐福的好身体。尤其那两道美丽的人鱼线，还有中间的……

费恩那一直被束缚在衣物里硬而烫的家伙乍一接触到微凉的空气，不适应地弹了一下，之后又立正贴回到小腹上去了。他下面的体毛没多重，显得那物越发大得突兀。

洛思直白地盯着那儿看，看得费恩害羞坏了，下意识地开始扯些有的没的掩饰自己的紧张。

“怎么了，很奇怪吗？永生者虽然长什么样的都有，但据我所知我的生殖器其实是和你族人男性的比较像的，你看，没有倒刺或者鳞片，形状也和你那儿很契合是不是？我向你保证我没什么糟糕的性癖好，不会进去之后突然分叉啊或者变形。射精时也没有什么变化……”要严谨，“啊，会稍微胀粗一点，但，绝不会有奇怪的剧烈形变把你弄伤的……”

在完全勃起的状况下试图条理清晰地去说这些话，并且还是针对自己的阴茎进行自我推销，这无论在生理上还是心理上都富有挑战性。而他心爱的听众则撇开了目光嘟囔着：“是，是，嗯，您说得是……”

从前费恩高谈阔论时，洛思听得耳朵生茧了就会这样。

他挠了挠头，换了个不那么拗口的说法：“我的意思是说……咳、我会对你温柔的。”然后试探着去剥洛思身上最后那一片布。他哪里想得到洛思才不是嫌弃他突如其来的生理卫生课堂，而是，她总不好直接开口催他快把那根形状温柔绝不会把她弄伤的家伙插进来吧？

洛思双手捂住了自己爆红的脸颊，腿配合着费恩的动作收拢起来，直到他把她的内裤扯掉，重新覆上她的身体，双膝挤进她的腿间。她于是被迫把双腿开到一个羞耻的角度，胳膊下意识地环上了他的肩。

潮湿的穴口暴露在空气中还没来得及感到凉，就被火热的硬物顶住了。角度有些偏，费恩在那儿蹭了几个来回才找准了位置，终于挤进去一点点。

“唔……”

当费恩尝试向里顶弄，洛思微微地颤抖，哽咽着，然后一口咬住了他的肩。她咬得不痛不痒，反而有点催情。费恩捧住她的脸，去吻她前额那几缕白发，吻她的眼角和睫毛，鼻子，双唇，他把自己的舌头送进她口中，也用力挺了下身，把自己那条并不是船的“别的东西”停进了她的私人港湾里。

那里面湿又热，软肉紧紧地绞着他，费恩舒服得额角暴起青筋来。他里里外外地动着，一开始还是小幅地抽插，后来变成用力顶撞。“温柔”和“不温柔”的界限变得模糊了起来，他已经不想管了，反正洛思咿咿呀呀地在他耳边呻吟着，腿也缠上了他的腰，显然她也觉得这样很好。

洛思手脚并用地攀着费恩的身体，就像狂风骤雨中无助地抱着桅杆的船客，瑟缩着，尖叫着，随着浪潮的节奏摇摆起伏。她在唇舌酣战的间隙再次把双眼睁开，竟然又对上了费恩那双乌黑的眼睛。天知道他为什么这么喜欢在接吻的时候看着她！那双眼睛深邃明亮，却潮湿，里面装着一个天翻地覆的宇宙，日月星辰坠落到他的眼里，卷起惊涛骇浪。后来洛思迷迷糊糊地意识到，不是那个宇宙在流动，而是自己陷在他这双眼中，感到天旋地转。

不知过了一瞬间还是一万年，洛思身体酸软起来，浑身上下都像罩上了一层屏障一样变得钝感，除了声带，还有那个与费恩紧密相连的地方。肉刃不断侵占着她，快而有力，粗实的茎身每每出入都蹭到小穴深处凹凸敏感的那片肉壁，肆虐的快感让她意识渐渐恍惚，她的手脚通通使不上力，只有声音能作为寄托，她高亢地叫喊着——

她叫费恩的名字，叫更多带着哭腔的露骨的情话。

费恩抬起手背抹了把额上细密的汗珠。他不知道洛思这是怎么了，四肢都软了下去，不再像最开始那样八爪鱼一般缠着自己，声音却变得比之前活泛得多，原本就勾人至极的呻吟，现在听着像塞壬之歌一般；还有她的……那个地方，忽然颤抖着收得更紧，软热的穴肉从四面八方挤来，箍得他几乎动弹不得，又像长了无数张小嘴巴，吮吸着他，要缴了他的械。

他本能地把洛思搂得更紧，越发卖力地摆动着胯。他们肉体嵌合的缝隙里流下好多湿滑的液体，此时动作大起来迸出淫靡的响声。洛思的颤抖扩散到了全身，并奇迹一般传递给了他，他于是意识到那是肌肉在不自主地痉挛，是某种爆发的前奏。他咬紧牙关，竭力把自己往她身体里不断送着，直到某一刻，极致的快意像晴天霹雳一样击中他，他的性器微微鼓胀，随着抽插动作将一股又一股精液灌进她的最深处。他的嗓子不受控地发出低吟，他的脑袋里炸开烟花。

全世界渐渐远去，只有洛思在他眼前。

  


  


他们相拥躺了很久，就在那张桌子上，有一搭没一搭地闲聊。洛思得到了很多答案。

费恩一开始表现出的不自信，原来只是他庞大心结的一个缩影。他行走世间，作为一个局外人而优越感十足，可一旦他选择置身其中，就又感到极度自卑。曾经见证过远超当今水准的文明又怎样，不老不死又怎样，这些并不能让他看起来像是活在今天，而今天的绿维珑也同样生机盎然，到处都容不下他这个来自过去的幽灵。他是一个拼命地向前走，却脚踏不到实地的可怜人，当他想要试着去爱这个世界、爱一个人时，他生怕自己还不够好。

洛思眼泪淌了一脸，死死地搂着费恩的脖子，哭着嚎着告诉他他已经够好了，过于好了，这个世界总有一天也会像她一样，拥抱他。

费恩揉着她的头发，向她道谢，然后换了个话题，感慨今天这份体验太过美妙，显得之前他们所有的摸索试探都味同嚼蜡。

洛思却摇头，说亡灵费恩同样很棒。虽然是截然不同的两种棒。

费恩笑开了：“我可是个亡灵啊，你说你怎么就不知道怕呢？你们人类关于亡灵的谣言你没听过吗？月黑风高杀人夜，我就到镇子里去，把一些未满月的婴……不，一些如花似玉的洛思啊、或者洛思、或者洛思什么的，都给抓走。”

“抓去干什么啊？”

“煮来吃。”

“骷髅往嘴里丢块肉能直接掉到脚面上，煮来吃什么吃？”

“所以是谣言嘛。”

这家伙从高潮过后低声细语，到现在变着法儿地臭贫，看来体力和精神头都恢复得差不多了，洛思的坏心眼儿由此又活络了起来，一个鲤鱼打挺扑到了他身上，摆出个随时可能进攻他耳朵的预备动作：

“说！跟永生者比起来我怎么样？！”

她本意是想当个胡搅蛮缠的流氓，不管费恩怎么回答她都要趁机揩油，可没成想费恩相当认真地想了一下，才开口：

“噢，你其实用不着摆这个拷问的架势，你不问我也会说的，你……太与众不同了……”

他这样一本正经地说话，显得骑在他身上的洛思有点不伦不类。

“对永生者来说性爱是件很有仪式感的事情，对我来说就更是了，简直就像你们人类结婚一样庄重又复杂，还不如工作轻松愉快。我在学院有个休息室，”费恩指了指他办公室角落的一道小门，“那里面有个地铺，我平时就睡在那儿，几年十几年才回一趟家。”

洛思听了心想他当年的妻子真是个好脾气。

“我还记得有一次我们决定创作一个女儿，‘创作’这个说法你可能难以理解，可事实上就是这样，因为一切细节都可控。我写了个计划书，然后花了一整天的时间去描绘我的小女孩儿的模样，回头还写了个总结报告。这个形式比较贴近我擅长的工作，所以可能是我感觉最自在的一次。”

洛思腹诽原来他做爱真的要写计划书和总结报告。

“而和你的体验真的……完全不一样。尽管如此简练，但太棒了。”

费恩伸手去揽洛思的细腰，手指在她腰窝儿里轻轻扫着，让她心里就像有蚂蚁在爬一样痒。她鬼使神差地脱口而出：“其实还可以做得更简练，要不要……再来……”

费恩睁大了眼睛：“……嘿亲爱的，要知道麦乐迪还在等你，我们还要去追猎达莉丝，你……嗯……还要成神呢！”话是这么说没错，可某个部位不争气地随着他渐渐粗重的呼吸越胀越大。“好吧……自古以来人就要在支持洛思成神和再做一次之间做出抉择，我选择后……”

洛思没有听完就俯身堵住了他的嘴，攻势像龙卷风一样迅猛。相比她的疯狂，费恩之前的做法显得实在是文雅。文雅的费恩沉浸在简练的性爱里，很快就再也不文雅了，一点点夺回了主动权。洛思承受着费恩深深浅浅的顶弄，水涨船高的快感淹了她的口鼻，她几乎觉得自己灵魂出窍了，意识盘旋在图书馆的上空，看着那永生者和人类在一张桌子上抵死缠绵。

这太奇妙了。今天他们的感情已经真挚得过分，无论心灵和肉体都亲密无间，可他们那个各怀鬼胎的初遇还记忆犹新，仿佛就在昨天。

洛思望向费恩的眼睛，感到与他心意相通。

他们都想起了好多事。

TBC

Mikan 2018.12


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从上船到上岸。  
> 这一天骷髅和人类先后登上了欢乐堡的海滩，草率地决定结伴旅行，从此过上了同床异梦（？）的日子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强迫症真的浑身难受  
> 还是把章节序号改成从1开始了  
> 那么这是第二章

02

 

# 怪人与美丽的头骨

 

那是在死神海岸的某一天傍晚，飘着雨丝的露天演唱会上，洛思在舞台后面一顶简易帐篷里七手八脚地换上另一套演出服，台下的听众仍在欢呼着安可等她返场。

可她再回到台上时，却风云突变。

那个声音突兀又强势地借了她的口，唱起了一支残酷的歌。人群中开始出现不和谐的骚动，推搡，打斗，血的颜色和痛呼声刺痛了她的眼睛和耳朵。她呆立在属于自己的舞台上，台下人间地狱般的景象狠狠地烙在了她的眼中。

洛思爱唱歌，她唱给自己听，也唱给山河和人海，她对周遭的一切都毫不吝啬自己的爱与热情，因此总有朋友聚在她的身边，总有灵魂住在她的心上。

她像间坐落在十字路口边的客栈，四面八方的来客都能在她这里分得一个小却温暖的房间，她聆听他们的故事，并作为回报让他们最先听到自己的新歌。“他们”多数时候是亡者的魂魄，偶尔也会是活着的什么东西，有的寡言，有的健谈，但无一例外都很友善，可“那个声音”不一样。

那声音来自一个孤僻又偏执的怪人。怪人对自己的事情向来闭口不谈，一味地向洛思索取，有时要故事，有时要她肉身的支配权。

洛思死守着底线一步都不肯退，怪人于是终于在那一天用了强，特意选在她重视的演唱会上，好给他的宿主留下足够深刻的印象，让她见识到所谓“力量”的强大。可洛思无心去看这些，她只看见，自己努力编织起来的欢声笑语的摇篮，又成了一场空。

红袍净源导师的鼻子比狗还灵，从几里地之外循着秘源的味道纷纷而至，洛思被他们押上一条囚船，旧生活被血淋淋地从她身上剥去。她的余生被改写成了另一个故事。故事的最后她成了一个神，无处寄托的爱也有了一个足够踏实的去处，但那是后话了，目前的她在扑朔迷离的命运之中还只能看清眼前这条船。

 

当阶下囚的日子相当不舒服。

狭小的船舱里挤满了人，红袍们巡逻就像在市集里穿梭。犯人每天的食物配给只有一块比砖头还难以下咽的黑面包，可饮的淡水更是少得可怜。没有人会在嗓子渴得冒烟时还拿仅有的一点点水去搞个人卫生，于是每个人都邋遢得夸张，船舱里弥漫着好似食材过度发酵的酸臭味。

这还不算完，每个犯人还必须单独去找净源导师录口供。洛思去之前就知道所谓录口供只是个好听的说辞，实际等着她的是私刑和那勒在每个人脖子上的项圈。她想到净源导师可能会很粗暴，却没想到能有那样粗暴。她进门就吃了迎头一棒，从昏睡中苏醒之后见到的第一个人张口骂她是条狗，并得意洋洋地说她们用一条狗项圈把她的秘源之力给封住了。

——调动力量那一刹那的剧痛和窒息感说明，的确封住了。

一股无助感油然而生，但只有那么一会儿。很快她就又调整好了心态，临睡前还能哼得出小曲儿，睡醒之后还能跟船上的孩子们和其他囚犯扯扯皮。自从有了那件事垫底，洛思无论遇见什么都能保持平常心了。

她甚至还自娱自乐地举办了一届诡异大赛，给船上的怪人怪事排个榜——碍于船上看守众多，该大赛从开幕到闭幕始终被局限在她的脑中，未能得到实体举办的机会。

船上发生凶杀案，哦；船上的囚犯形形色色什么种族什么年纪都有，行；蜥蜴人捏脸看牙，好的，人类囚犯曾是净源导师的上峰，好的，矮人大肆讨论凶案还没被抓走谈话，好的，男精灵念书女精灵算卦，好的。

看来这场诡异大赛精灵赢定了，毕竟精灵里面有两个都奇奇怪怪。尤其是雄性那个，眼看要进监狱了竟然还在那念百科全书。

洛思出于好奇主动去问他，可他说了两句半就不肯再开口了，周身那股子学者的腐朽气仿佛都在强调：“安静！别耽误我念书。”当然，洛思并没接触过什么学者，腐朽这一认知也只是来自她的直觉。

恭喜费恩选手以压倒性优势赢得了本届诡异大赛的冠军，希望这位选手千万不要再接再厉！洛思在心里怪笑三声，并想自己一定要抓紧逃离这艘烂船了，不然万一被关进监狱里跟这个费恩分到隔壁牢房，她怕自己整天面对一个书呆子会忍不住隔着栏杆把书夺过来敲他那颗精灵头。

洛思没有想到自己在一切结束之后会是那么渴望跟费恩住在隔壁——或者同房——甚至愿意承诺，无论费恩如何偏爱书与知识，都不会夺书敲他的精……四脸骷髅头。

洛思再次见到费恩的时候，这个怪讨厌的家伙已然成了一副看形状绝非精灵的骨头架，并明火执仗地散发着之前她就隐约嗅到的腐朽的气息——他是个亡灵。

破烂的囚服挂在他的骨头上，勾勒出恐怖的轮廓来，可他白森森的颅骨上却镶嵌着数颗流光溢彩的宝石。这模样甚至称得上……美丽。

洛思肚里实在没有很多赞美的形容词，她想，自己是不是该为这位费恩骷髅先生唱歌，他的样子让她有谱首新歌的冲动。然而她还是就那么算了，毕竟她心爱的鲁特琴已经在那天混乱的场面之中遗失，更何况这骨头又没有耳朵，也没有心……

不，开玩笑的！

洛思台下三教九流什么听众都有，自然不缺亡灵。洛思从不排斥他们，并相信这些死而复生失去了血肉的朋友们自有办法能听见声音。她不唱给费恩当然不是因为这美丽的骨头没有耳朵和心，也不是因为她离了琴就不能唱了，而是因为她，流浪歌手，秘源术士，洛思，要救人了。

洛思看见救生艇的那一刻，脑子里简直有好几个声音都在朝她喊“快跑”——那个不安分的怪人喊得尤其响——可她还是不假思索地杀回了船舱。她想让那几个被她强行列入诡异大赛参赛选手的家伙也活下来。

七神都该赞颂我此时此刻的善良！洛思心想。

回到下层甲板，她很高兴地看见他们都已从昏迷中挣扎而出，正与几条趁着海难摸上船来的虫形怪兽作战。

洛思飞快抄起自己之前随手捡的武器加入了他们。

洛思从前研习过魔法，水和大气是她的良师益友。可铁铸的阔剑不是法杖，仄逼混乱的船内战场也让她施法的难度激增，她于是学会了往死里砍。费九牛二虎之力料理了碍事的虫，洛思不由得开始相信双手和力量才是她最忠诚的伙伴。

而就在洛思跟在其他人身后准备爬上梯子逃生时，自船舱深处隐约传来痛苦的呻吟声。看来有人遇上了麻烦，听声音像是净源导师里面让她极其不快的那一个。

 

 

# 伙伴

 

费恩伏在沙地上，很努力地剥着某个已故倒霉鬼的脸皮。

不行，还是不行。

费恩沮丧地摸了一把天灵盖，开始怀念起自己的变形者面具来。他想这时候如果手边有个剥脸器就好了，多少面具都能想办法做出来。

费恩做学问时常用“如果……”“要是……”这类句式，他认为这是永生者语言体系里最美的句子，但前提是后半句有个什么伟大的学术猜想。而当假设句被用于白日做梦，它将不再美丽，反而可耻。于是他回归实践，垂下头去继续尝试。

那张浮肿的脸已经被他割得七零八落。

船上见过的那个红发雌性人类就是此时穿过幽径来到了他的面前。

“费、费恩？你……在干什么？”

费恩觉得自己在船上和任何人的接触都不多，可这个女人却记住了他的名字。尽管他原本并不叫什么费恩，费恩只是他当年的名字翻译成当代人类官话之后的一个代号。

“我在剥脸。”费恩说，“你也看见了，我这副样子在你们的世界里寸步难行。我要找回我的面具，或者再做一个……但我更中意我原来那个。”

女人没有接话，好像正在艰难地消化费恩刚才所说的。

费恩见她似懂非懂的样子，忽然有种想讲下去的冲动，讲剥脸器，讲变形者面具，讲他们永生者的璀璨文明。

他现在疲惫得很，以至于想要对着一个不相干的局外人倾诉自己背负的这一切。面前这个人看起来情感丰沛，懂的知识却又不多，对当下的他来说简直是再好不过的长谈对象。

费恩生前就认为自己从不缺乏信心、耐心和恒心，当然死后仍然是。可从坟墓里爬出来之后，他发现信心不再简单地意味着相信自己能够在学术上有所突破，耐心恒心也不再止于坐得住研究室里的冷板凳，他最终被迫用双脚去丈量这片熟悉又陌生的土地，残酷的现实给他的只有巴掌，他从来没有得到过甜枣。在未知的世界与生灵之中盲目奔波数百年，他总算有了族人的线索，正心急如焚地赶赴黑井矿区，却在途中以一个莫名其妙的罪名被逮捕，随后甚至失去了赖以生存的面具。

好一个亲者痛仇者快的悲剧故事。

费恩打了个腹稿之后，忽然又一个字都不想讲了。

这虚空肆虐的绿维珑简直众生皆苦，谁还能没点痛苦的经历？只有寥寥几段算幸运，三天三夜讲不完是常态。这个女人无论之前在船上还是现在在费恩面前，都是一副开朗到不能再开朗的样子，但显然也不例外。而费恩只是有点累，他无意与人比惨。

于是感性的光辉只绽放在一瞬间，过了就没了，费恩还是那个费恩，随时准备开一个新课题——

“你是怎么活下来的？”他问。

费恩清楚地记得这个女人在逃向顶层甲板的时候还跟在自己后面，后来却不知跑哪去了，直到船被虚空海怪搅成一堆零碎木头，也没见她登上救生艇。当然费恩也没坐那条寒碜的小破船，他得天独厚：抱着块木板飘在海上，他没有体温流失的风险；哪怕一个浪头把他拍到水面下，他也没有溺水身亡的风险。只是可惜了那本百科全书，泡了水之后形状变得有点难看。

可她又是怎么活下来的？

“稀里糊涂就到岸边了。”她说。

费恩没信。要不是双手的绷带上沾满血污，他现在就想开始翻笔记。

人类的肺大概多大来着？这个女人又有多大肺？肺里能装多少空气？折合成氧气又有多少？她如何能从沉船里游到海面上，又平安来到岸边？

可费恩抬眼，注意到她衣裳沾满泥沙紧贴着皮肤，衣摆和发梢都啪嗒啪嗒滴着水，嘴唇发紫，身体不自主地颤栗着，显然刚从海里上岸。他张了张嘴巴，终究没好意思再问下去，把手上的血往身上蹭了蹭，反手从背包里抽出自己刚才在路边捡来的衣物，扔到了她脚下。

可别冻死在我面前，费恩心想，不然手底下这张脸剥不好的话，下一个可就要轮到你了。

红发女——现在或许该叫她洛思，费恩在船上听见过她的名字——拾起费恩的慷慨馈赠，若有所思，看上去并不打算马上走开。

还不走？真打算为学术实践献身了吗？

洛思开口，却说出了让费恩始料不及的话：“谢谢！呃……我是想说，要不我们一起去找你的面具，然后逃出这个岛？你也想逃走的，对吧？”那声音颤抖着，却动听。

——原来她还在考虑上一话题。

 

 

TBC

Mikan 2018.12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于双手战和水电法：
> 
> “洛思从前研习过魔法，水和大气是她的良师益友。可铁铸的阔剑不是法杖，仄逼混乱的船内战场也让她施法的难度激增，她于是学会了往死里砍。费九牛二虎之力料理了碍事的虫，洛思不由得开始相信双手和力量才是她最忠诚的伙伴。”
> 
> 这么写是因为我一周目的洛思主角是双手战，喜欢她冲锋陷阵砍砍砍的样子，没有说水电法不好的意思（可以说是求生欲很强了。


End file.
